In general, the phenomena of prolapsus are the result of slackening of the tissues that suspend the genital or rectal organs, leading to troubles that require surgery.
Proposals have thus been made to attempt to reconstruct the natural system for suspending organs affected by the prolapsus, by putting non-resorbable sutures or reinforcing bands into place. Nevertheless, those techniques do not always give satisfaction, in particular because the surgery is invasive, leading to regions of the anatomy that are not concerned by the surgical repair being dissected in order to be able to stitch the non-resorbable sutures.
In an attempt to remedy those drawbacks, French patent application No. 2 785 521 proposes using an implant comprising a support body having two suspension cords suspending therefrom provided at their ends with anchor pieces for suturing to regions that have the reputation of being anatomically stable. That implant is then put into place by means of a laparoscope which enables the surgery to be less invasive.
Nevertheless, it has been found that such an implant does not guarantee effective suspension, in particular because of the stresses that are applied to the regions that have the reputation of being anatomically stable. In addition, in use, that type of implant does not present great stability in three dimensions.